


Another Visit

by Coneja7



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining, but not really, can you call it a date if neither of you talk to each other for hours, guns are shot, if you can call it that, just an all around swell time, nobody likes the groke..... unless......., the true villains: concerned townspeople, they almost hold hands, this is my first time on the chopping block please excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneja7/pseuds/Coneja7
Summary: The Groke and Too-ticky sit around a fire and absolutely nothing bad happens at all
Relationships: Too-ticki | Too-ticky/Mårran | The Groke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Another Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody had to do it, yeah?

Too-ticky hadn’t expected the Groke to arrive, just like every other time she did. One moment she’d been by herself, camping in the forest as many did, then the next an un-springlike chill hardened the air and the Groke had simply appeared in the darkness. She’d sat down several feet away, watching her fire from the edge of its light. Too-ticky smiled at her, then went back to cooking her fish.

Every few minutes or so she moved closer, looking at her fire. Too-ticky pretended not to notice until she was just about sitting next to her. She made no move to touch the fire, and Too-Ticky didn’t move away, even though the small distance made her shiver slightly. She’d stopped destroying her fires, say, five of these visits ago? Those had been much, much shorter than this.

On any ordinary visit (if you could call a visit from the Groke anything close to ordinary, that is), they would have remained that way until she left. But Too-ticky had felt this night was different somehow, from the moment she’d appeared. It made her feel a bit anxious, and she started singing. As soon as she began the Groke turned her focus from the fire. Too-ticky couldn’t tell what she was thinking, which made the attention all the better in her mind.

Then came the difference, like the changing of a season, the striking of a new hour on a clock. The Groke stood up and stared down at her intently as she sang. Then she started to creep toward her and reached her paw down. As the Groke stretched her paw outward, the frost flowing off of it seemed to thin. It reminded Too-ticky of the small waterfalls she’d see in spring, melted snow rolling from rocks and forming tiny streams. The closer the Groke got, the quieter the forest around them became. By the time it was close enough to touch, she could hear nothing at all, besides her own voice. All of the cold on the Groke’s fingertips had seeped away into nothingness, and Too-ticky noticed it looked like it was covered in tiny stars.

The Groke stopped moving. Too-ticky saw her open palm (having now just realized it was an invitation) and then her own, raised halfway up to it (when had she done that?), and finally the Groke’s eyes (they hadn’t always looked like that, have they?).

This was important, something deep inside of her said. A step closer to something, whatever that might be. It didn’t take much thought for Too-Ticky to take her paw.

Or she would have if a gunshot hadn’t exploded through the trees.

They both jumped back, the frost returning to the Groke’s arm in a grey wave. All of the noises of the forest returned in a cacophony, crickets and wind and the crackling fire…

“Get away from her!” A voice shouted from somewhere, “Go, shoo!”

Too-ticky followed the voice to a moomin-ish creature in a blue dress approaching through a bush, their shotgun shaking noisily in their paws. They looked just as mortified as she felt, eyes locked on the Groke. “You heard me!” They continued. “Get away from her at once!” The Groke took one step backward. Her yellow gaze rolled over to the creature, who flinched in fright, then back to Too-ticky. An expectant silence fell, weighing on her like a boulder. She was waiting, but Too-ticky didn’t do anything. She _couldn’t_. She sat there clutching her paw, staring back at her and saying nothing.

“I-I’ll give you till the count of three!”

The Groke turned around. She paused and looked at Too-Ticky once over her shoulder, and shuffled away, leaving a trail of solid ice and frost over anything close as she walked. Too-Ticky was still staring at the ice when the creature cautiously approached her, their red tail flicking.

“Are you alright, miss? She didn’t touch you, did she?” They asked.

“No.”

There was a beat of awkward silence. The creature regarded her with an unreadable expression. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

The creature immediately straightened up at the gratitude, tossing their gun over their shoulder like a hunter. “Of course! Really, you can’t have a big fire out in the forest like this these days. You never know what’s out there…” They glared at a frozen tree and shivered. “The _audacity_ of that thing, attacking innocent people as early as May!”

Too-Ticky nodded.

“Well, I have to go home— and you should too, miss! You have a nice night!” Without waiting for a goodbye the creature darted back in the direction it stumbled out from. After their tail faded from her vision, Too-Ticky stared down at her fire. It had gone out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really mostly inspired by Tzal & whatever they've got goin on on their blog but also I just really wanted to see these two interact someway somehow. I'll get better at writing eventually I pinky promise


End file.
